Mickey Manners
Mickey Manners is a American actor. Originally born Solomon Shapiro, Manners is born around 1925 in New York City, New York. In the 1960s, he would appear on several television shows, such as Get Smart and Perry Mason, Jerry Lewis' films (who he is friend with), such as The Errand Boy and Which Way to the Front? and game shows, as well as an episode of the sitcom, Hogan's Heroes. Manners is also a dancer, singer and a stand-up comedian, appearing in hundreds of nightclub acts. Filmography * Babe Ruth (1991) (TV) * Which Way to the Front? (1970) * Mickie Finn's (1966) (TV Series) * The Errand Boy (1961) * The Bob Newhart Show (1961) (TV Series) Notable TV Guest Appearances * Murphy Brown playing "M.C." in episode: "I Never Sand for My Husband" (episode # 5.5) 12 October 1992 * Silk Stalkings playing "William Abbott, Sr." in episode: "Pilot" (episode # 1.1) 7 November 1991 * Rhyme and Reason playing "Himself" in episode: "Episode dated 13 October 1975" 13 October 1975 * You Don't Say! playing "Himself" in episode: "Episode dated 13 October 1975" 13 October 1975 * You Don't Say! playing "Himself" in episode: "Episode dated 8 September 1975" 8 September 1975 * The Tonight Show Starring Johnny Carson playing "Himself" in episode: "Episode dated 20 October 1971" 20 October 1971 * The Tonight Show Starring Johnny Carson playing "Himself" in episode: "Episode dated 24 August 1971" 24 August 1971 * The Tonight Show Starring Johnny Carson playing "Himself" in episode: "Episode dated 15 June 1971" 15 June 1971 * The Tonight Show Starring Johnny Carson playing "Himself" in episode: "Episode dated 14 June 1971" 14 June 1971 * It Takes Two playing "Himself" in episode: "Episode dated 16 March 1970" 16 March 1970 * Here's Lucy playing "Actor" in episode: "Lucy and the Indian Chief" (episode # 2.3) 6 October 1969 * It Takes Two playing "Himself" in episode: "Episode dated 4 August 1969" 4 August 1969 * The Ghost & Mrs. Muir playing "Jerry Chamberlyn" in episode: "Chowderhead" (episode # 1.19) 1 February 1969 * The Outsider playing "Rudy Jacobs" in episode: "The Girl from Missouri" (episode # 1.14) 8 January 1969 * It Takes Two playing "Himself" in episode: "Episode dated 8 January 1968" 8 January 1968 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Sgt. Malcolm Flood" in episode: "The Most Escape-Proof Camp I've Ever Escaped From" (episode # 2.26) 10 March 1967 * The Hero playing "Actor" in episode: "The Terribly Talented" (episode # 1.16) 5 January 1967 * Lost in Space playing "Dee" in episode: "West of Mars" (episode # 2.11) 30 November 1966 * Get Smart playing "Gertrude-Gerald" in episode: "The Greatest Spy on Earth" (episode # 2.10) 19 November 1966 * Perry Mason playing "Lenny Linden" in episode: "The Case of the Laughing Lady" (episode # 9.1) 12 September 1965 * Many Happy Returns playing "Joe Foley" in episode: "The Woodsman" (episode # 1.25) 5 April 1965 * Many Happy Returns playing "Joe Foley" in episode: "Big White Lie" (episode # 1.22) 8 March 1965 * Many Happy Returns playing "Joe Foley" in episode: "Pop Goes the Easel" (episode # 1.20) 10 February 1965 * Many Happy Returns playing "Joe Foley" in episode: "Mother Burnley's Chickens" (episode # 1.8) 16 November 1964 * Many Happy Returns playing "Joe Foley" in episode: "Many Happy Returns" (episode # 1.1) 21 September 1964 * The Joey Bishop Show playing "Parnello" in episode: "Joey Gets Brainwashed" (episode # 3.14) 18 January 1964 * The Rifleman playing "Moss Jackman" in episode: "Which Way'd They Go?" (episode # 5.35) 1 April 1963 * Mr. Smith Goes to Washington playing "Perkins" in episode: "The Resurrection of Winesap Corners" (episode # 1.17) 26 January 1963 * Pantomime Quiz playing "Guest Panelist" in episode: "Hedy Lamarr" 19 November 1962 * Pantomime Quiz playing "Regular Panelist" in episode: "Terry Moore vs. Cesar Romero" 5 November 1962 * Pantomime Quiz playing "Regular Panelist" in episode: "Gisele MacKenzie vs. Tab Hunter" 29 October 1962 * Pantomime Quiz playing "Regular Panelist" in episode: "Yvonne DeCarlo vs. Art Linkletter" 15 October 1962 * Pantomime Quiz playing "Regular Panelist" in episode: "Lee Marvin vs. Gypsy Rose Lee" 1 October 1962 * Pantomime Quiz playing "Regular Panelist" in episode: "Dick Van Dyke vs. Imogene Coca" 24 September 1962 * Pantomime Quiz playing "Regular Panelist" in episode: "Jerry Lewis vs. Jayne Mansfield" 17 September 1962 * Pantomime Quiz playing "Himself" in episode: "Keely Smith vs. Barry Sullivan" ??? External links * Hogan's Heroes Fanclub * Webstalag 13 * The Hofbrau * Mickey Manners at the Internet Movie Database Manners, MickeyManners, MickeyManners, MickeyManners, MickeyManners, MickeyManners, Mickey